The Penguins (Madagascar)
|enemies = |type of hero = Good vs. Good}} Skipper Skipper is a major character of Madagascar, a supporting character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, a major character of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and the main protagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar (TV series) and the deuteragonist of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. He have a love/hate relationship with King Julien XIII, as they constantly bicker and insult each other, yet show affection for each other several times. He is voiced by Dreamworks mainstay Tom McGrath (who also directed the movies). Personality and Traits Skipper is a hardened commando-type, and the leader of the squad of penguins. He often acts like a 'Nam veteran with regards to some kind of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, especially with regards to his raving paranoia (which even the other penguins sometimes consider as being over-the-top) and conflicting stories of past events. He believes that a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked you yet. Thanks to his training in commando skills, he seems to have absolutely no idea of how to act like a real penguin, with Private having to give him advice when he's under close observation by humans. Skipper is very suspicious, and usually mistrusts those whom the other penguins have all fallen for. He is often proven correct. He can sometimes be a bit cold and often does things only because the other penguins, especially Private, want him to. Of the four penguins, Skipper is the best at hand-to-hand combat, generally able to take down even their surprise attacks. However he has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities, taking on opponents many times his own size, and continuing the attack even when it's shown to be totally ineffective. He claims to not know the meaning of the word 'surrender' and always has trouble admitting fear of anything. Skipper cannot stand hippies, as seen in Night and Dazed, It's About Time and Hello, Dollface, and would very much like to either beat them up or make them get jobs. He also has Trypanophobia (Fear of needles) as shown in Needle Point and Love Hurts. In King Me he wasn't able to knit because of this fear. He's a 50's style male chauvinist, believing women are weak and need protecting. He's also rather xenophobic, with the opinion that any species other than avian (especially mammals) is inferior. All of this ties in with his raving paranoia, and the other penguins don't always back him up on these points. It has also been stated that he has a fragile ego. In Madgascar 3, Skipper buys dentures and gets them sprayed gold and eats an apple but realizes he hates the taste of apples meaning that penguins don't like apples. Biography Skipper is the official leader of a band of penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. He is voiced by Tom McGrath in all his appearances, making McGrath the only actor to have appeared in every Madagascar franchise. He has dark, sapphire-blue eyes. It is revealed that he, as well as the others, have no idea what is expected of the penguin species by humans aside from "smile and wave." It comes to the point where Private needs a bird biology book to tell the others how to act, even though it's not addressed how he, nor Kowalski, has been able to read the English language and yet still need Phil and Mason to translate in most instances. As leader, Skipper was the mastermind behind a plot to escape the confines of the zoo and leave for Antarctica with Kowalski, Rico, and Private as his accomplices. Skipper and his troupe dug under their enclosure until they reached the enclosure of Marty the zebra, thinking it to be the South Pole. Skipper explained to Marty that they would escape the zoo on the grounds that penguins do not belong in captivity and with that, ordered his accomplices to continue tunneling. Late that night, Skipper and the other penguins were caught by a SWAT team, as were six other animals found outside the zoo. The penguins were tranquilized and put into a crate to be transferred. When they awoke, Skipper was confused at the lettering on the crate where they were held and ordered a nearby chimpanzee named Mason to read it, with Mason's companion Phil reading it: they were all bound for a wildlife preserve in Africa. Skipper ordered Rico to pick the lock on the crate where they were held, whereupon the four penguins knocked out the crew and took command of the ship, commandeering it to reach Antarctica. Skipper and his mates finally reached Antarctica and were sorely disappointed by the barren, desolate terrain (as evidenced by Private's exclamation, "Well, this sucks..."). Skipper had the ship return quickly from the South Pole, where it crashed into the beaches of Madagascar and a much warmer climate. Upon arriving, he and the other three encountered Gloria and Melman, and saw that Alex and Marty (known as their "monochromatic friend") were gone. Skipper decided to help rescue Marty from the grim fate of being eaten by the native fossa (possibly as gratitude for his silence regarding the escape). It was Skipper who helped to distract the fossa while Marty was recovered and then helped fight off a number of them. Skipper noticed later on that Alex was still hungry, not being able to eat steak, and had Rico prepare sushi for Alex. Skipper then relinquished control of the ship to Alex, as he no longer needed it, and proceeded to sunbathe on the tropical beaches in comfort. Skipper was asked by Private if they should tell Alex and his friends that the ship was out of gas. Skipper declined, telling his troupe to "Just smile and wave, boys, smile and wave." In the sequel, Skipper leads the penguins in first salvaging a crashed airplane to fly back to New York, then fixing the plane when it crashes at Africa with the help of "more thumbs" (Mason and Phil, who also escaped). At the end of the movie, he marries a bobble head. In The Penguins of Madagascar, the bobble head is nowhere to be seen. In "Tangled in the Web" and "Crown Fools" it is shown that Skipper knows karate and is an exceptionally capable fighter, he's also very strong as seen in "Launchtime" and in "Crown Fools" he said that he had taken down an angry walrus with "a wing and a prayer and another wing", but was revealed that he is terrified of needles, in the episode, "Needle Point." In "Eclipsed" he mentioned that he has a dolphin enemy named "Dr. Blowhole", he apparently had a plan to extinguish the Sun, as when Private told him that the sun went dark. Skipper believed that Dr. Blowhole had succeeded in his plan. Skipper's plans and theories serve a lot as jokes (however sometimes his most out there theories are proven true, since the Blowhole existence is the most extreme example of this.), such as to him there are not 7 but "8" continents as he counts Atlantis, (and appears to believe it is off the coast of Brazil), once telling Maurice that if he had Skipper's security clearance he would to, as well as thinking the new arrivals to the zoo could be flying piranha. He takes his missions very seriously and is highly skilled in hand to hand combat. In the episode "Launchtime" when he asked Kowalski to search for a place where nearly no lemurs can be found, he stated that he cannot set foot in Denmark and instead chose the moon; when Private questioned him on this, he replied by saying "well that's private, Private, between me and the Danes." Skipper has mentioned that there used to be two more penguins in addition to himself and the other three; this has been unconfirmed, as these claims have been and never fully explained. In "The Hidden," he mentioned that they supposedly died during a mission when they were attacked by "flying piranhas," as he said "we had to bury what was left of them with a tea spoon". Later, in "Roger Dodger," he told Rico that he would take him out if he had to and told him "just ask Manfredi and Johnson". He told of them in "An Elephant Never Forgets" while he was training Private that they "fell for the exploding elephant foot". They are also mentioned by Private, who claims that they mistook the hind end of a beluga whale for an escape tunnel, while in "Maurice at Peace" it was implied that they were accidentally smothered by the others due to a misinterpretation of a message which actually said to smother them with affection (Manfredi and Johnson are two ill-fated characters in the World War II prisoner-of-war saga Stalag 17). Although Skipper tends to try to show no emotion most of the time, whenever Private or any other member of his team is in danger or thought to be dead he becomes very upset (although he once told Private he was always bait because "is naive and expendable" but then became upset when he was eaten). In The Penguins of Madagascar he uses some Italian words such as "Sempre all'erta" (in "Haunted Habitat"), "Bravissimo" (in "The Hidden"), "Attenzione" (in "Crown Fools"), "Eccellente" (in "Kingdom Come"), "Finito!" (in "Popcorn Panic") and "Perfetto" (in "An Elephant Never Forgets"). Sometimes, his Italian pronunciation is not perfect. In "The Falcon and the Snow Job," Skipper fell for a female falcon named Kitka and she felt the same way about him, so they dated for a while. However, Skipper broke up with her after it was revealed that she had swallowed Fred. In "Huffin and Puffin," it is revealed Skipper cannot go to Denmark because a little incident with his arch enemy Hans (Who had appeared in that episode), a puffin, made him public enemy number one. Kolwalski Kowalski is a minor character of Madagascar, a supporting character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, a major character Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie and one of the five tritagonists of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series. He is voiced by Chris Miller in the movies and games, and Jeff Bennett in the series. Biography The tallest of the penguins, Kowalski is second-in-command, forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. When Skipper is absent, he takes charge and his rank is First Lieutenant. He has blue eyes and tends to over-analyze situations. Kowalski is part of a rookery of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. He is the technical one of the group and always has his notepad. While being able to formulate plans and invent things (such as a rocket ship out of a trashcan and fireworks, a rotary saw blade made of energy and multiple random objects, or a knowledge sucking machine from just a cardboard box, a magnet, and a vacuum) he is shown to have a bit of difficulty deducing simpler machines. At the end of "Needle Point", it is revealed that he has an irrational fear of dentists, which is peculiar in that, as Private soon states after Kowalski runs off, penguins do not have teeth. He seems to also spout nearly or completely nonsensical words, such as, "The moo cow may have a chocolate marshmallow", or "I'll be a bicycle cream cone", whenever either hit incredibly hard (as he did when body checked by a giant rat during a hockey game) or when shocked severely (as by Officer X's stun gun). He screamed "Galileo Galilei" when he got his injection during "Needle Point". He also loves candy. In the series he is shown to be intelligent but it is not as apparent in the films (e.g. in Madagascar he does not know how to read and in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa he states that the paper plane would help them fly back to NY and he does not understand that the fuel indicator was indicating that fuel is finished). He does most of his calculations on an abacus, although he was briefly in possession of a calculator that was destroyed. He is in love with a dolphin called Doris and recorded a poem for her on DVD which highlighted her apparent non-interest in him in the "Hot Ice" episode. (She was first mentioned in "Gone in a Flash".) Kowalski can play a banjo and sing as seen in Concrete Jungle Survival. Kowalski reappears in Madagascar 3 and the 2014 movie Penguins of Madagascar as a major character. Rico Rico is a minor character of Madagascar, a supporting character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and a major character of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie, and one of the five tritagonists of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series. He is voiced by Conrad Vernon in the movies and games, and John DiMaggio in the series. Biography Rico does not really talk much. He originally was like the other penguins in Skipper's group (except for blue-green eyes), but the creators later gave him a Mohawk and a scar on his left cheek. Skipper describes him as a "world-class psychopath." Rico appears to be not merely particularly psychotic, but also mentally deficient. In "Friend in a Box" Kowalski points a mind-reading device at him which, while functioning for everybody else, picks up only the word "Fish" being thought by Rico. He mostly communicates with various grunts, squeals, babbling, mumbling and gibberish, (though his language seems to have improved by the second season, as he is able to speak short fragments such as "Allow me" and "You're the King") and has displayed a fondness for a plastic doll toy. He's the team's weapons expert and his main function is to regurgitate any necessary tools that Skipper may need for a mission (Despite the fact that many of the things he regurgitates are apparently too large for him to have swallowed in the first place, as well as some of them, such as a payphone, being at least the same size as Rico himself). He's very fond of explosives, and his answer to problems would always be "Kaboom!", if Skipper did not hinder him to blow up a stick of dynamite. In one notable episode, "All Choked Up", the penguins attempt to destroy a robotic zoo guide that has recently been installed, assuming that they will be replaced by robotic animals. Rico eventually regurgitates a time bomb that Skipper then activates. Meanwhile, Alice, upon noticing that Rico is constantly regurgitating, forces him to drink a liquid medicine as a remedy. The penguins then must try to get him to regurgitate the bomb before it explodes inside Rico. Among the many substances Rico ingests to induce vomiting is a combination of monkey feces, raw eggs, and other undesirable substances, which causes a loud rumbling in his abdomen which helps, in the end, Rico finally regurgitating Mort and the bomb. Mort is uninjured but the bomb lands in the robotic zookeeper's hands, and explodes, destroying the robot. It is revealed that Rico has little tolerance for "mushy" stuff, and often becomes sick when Private gets overly emotional and "lovey-dovey" about something. On the other hand he seems to be the second most emotional penguin next to Private and is deeply in love with a doll called Ms. Perky. Another characteristic of Rico is that he might be incredibly superstitious, as, after receiving a rather dismal sounding fortune in a fortune cookie, Rico was a victim of pranks by King Julien who was trying to prove he was right. Even after revealing that Julien was behind the accidents, Rico still needed to have him "take away the curse." He is also insanely skilled with knives and bladed objects, able to make sashimi or carve a Christmas tree from ice in a matter of seconds and destroy bowling pins with a chainsaw while blindfolded. Rico appears to have outstanding opera voice when excited (as seen in episode "Go Fish"). Rico reappears in Madagascar 3 and the 2014 movie Penguins of Madagascar as a supporting character. All penguins will appear in Castaras and Castars Babys and also Castars Long after. Prívate Private is a minor character of Madagascar, a supporting character of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, one of the five tritagonists of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series, and the main protagonist of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. He is voiced by Christopher Knights in most media and by James Patrick Stewart in the the TV series. Personality Private is the youngest member of the team, making him more gullible and trusting more easily. He was born in front of his older brothers, who adopted him and Private loves them a lot. in A Christmas Caper, Private is the one who was captured. Even in the movie Madagascar Skipper states that it is unlikely that Private will survive when they go off to fight the fossa. In the movie, he was not actually treated well by Skipper because Private, at first, couldn't get the password for the ship correct. Private's job was activating the ship's computer. Private also played in a big role. The episode Paternal Egg-Stinct reveals that Private is much better at normal parenting than the rest of the team who have no clue about how to take care of an egg (Skipper put it though a dangerous obstacle coarse, Kowalski tried to increase its intelligence with an electric shock, and Rico flew it with a hang glider). Being the youngest and unsure of himself, Private sometimes gets himself into some "sticky" situations. In the episode Tangled in the Web, Private slipped on a roller skate and earned himself a large stage with the nickname "Slippy." Mort Unbound depicted Private trying to reason with a giant Mort who was under the effects of a ray Kowalski invented. After Mort throws Private aside (using King Julien as a weapon), he, too, becomes big. After some tough love, Mort drinks an antidote Kowalski created and reverts to normal. Julien confronts Mort with a lesson, but Maurice said that Julien used Mort to bully the other zoo animals. Julien doesn't want to admit it, but does when Private was about to sit on him. However, when it is Private's turn to take the medicine, he refuses to, as he enjoys being big. Then, Rico says, "Oh boy." In Skorca! Private is put on aerial recon duty. He brings a sugary snack of Peanut Butter Winkies for the trip, though he knew he wasn't allowed to, as Skipper said sugar went straight to the brain. Private sees a flying orca (actually a parade float). He alerts all of the zoo animals to the presence of the predator, which Julien dubs a "Skorca", a combination of the word "sky" and "orca". While the penguins set off to track down the Skorca, Julien engages the services of Joey the kangaroo to eliminate the threat. After discovering that Private consumed an entire box of "Winkys" during his patrol, the penguins believe the Skorca sighting was a hallucination created by a sugar rush. They change their minds when they see the Skorca, which is actually just a large parade balloon. During a fight with Joey for the privilege of destroying the Skorca, when Private pierced the balloon with his beak, it flew away and took Private in its tracks. Believing he was dead, the penguins held a tearful memorial service for Private, but he returned during the service with part of the Skorca (the Skorka's tail) and was treated as a hero. In Mr. Tux Private is revealed to be a fantastic mini golf player, but had given up when he realized the competition had turned him into something he wasn't. But he later played again when the zoo was in jeopardy, and won. He doesn't seem to get angry at the lemurs like the other penguins, even offering to help them in several episodes and is even proud of doing something good for them (even though the other penguins aren't), for example: In Lemur See, Lemur Do, the penguins broke a robot who was friends with King Julien which made them feel guilty, and, after repairing it, Private said that repairing the robot for King Julien was a good thing, however the other penguins didn't agree with him. One other time,though, he got annoyed by the lemurs' loud music. Private is actually a very skilled fighter, despite being the youngest. In "The Hidden" he disarmed Skipper blindfolded and in "Cute-Astrophe" he could knock Skipper and Kowalski down at the same time in a cage, and in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" he single-handedly defeated a small hoard of lobsters with ease. Private has a sugar addiction, and loves butterscotch lollipops and Winkys. He loves watching the show "Lunacorns", along with going to their events, buying their merchandise, and even citing advice and words of wisdom the characters on the show say, much to the annoyance of his fellow penguins and animals. Usually, if Private team members or others in trouble, he several times shows, how he can save they by himself. Example in: Truth Ache, Untouchable, Stop Bugging Me, Wishful Thinking, Concrete Jungle Survival, A Visit From Uncle Nigel, Operation: Antarctica, Siege the Day and the Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. Though Private is only a Private, he has shown several signs of good leadership skills (see Command Crisis, Paternal Egg-Stinct and Cradle and All). Although an equal member of the team, Private is protectively sheltered by the other penguins possibly because he's younger. They will cover his eyes or ears upon disturbing things like Julien's dancing or Skipper's "Angry Words". He has also been in love twice. The first time was in Merry Madagascar with a reindeer called Cupid. The second time is in Love Hurts, where he fell in love with a pretty nurse named Shauna. In Tagged he showed that he knew nothing about how a real penguin acts. Private is found to possess the abilities of all three of the other penguins (to some extent). As he can figure out how to get out of a situation as seen in "Showdown on Fairway 18" and When the "Chips are Down". He built his tin robot suit in "Untouchable" after the others were taken down by Barry. He also sports good leadership and knows what Rico would do in a situation: "I suppose Rico'd just want to blow it up." This also shows that he's very resourceful and capable of doing things on his own. In Youtube, the Got Your Six and Dreamwork Animation make a document video, the Operation Got Your 6 With The Penguins of Madagascar. In this video, Private was promoted to General. Biography The Penguins of Madagascar (movie), Private want to be a meaningful and valued member of the team. Anyway, Skipper looks down Private, beacuse he thinks, Private just a "cute little guy". After Private and later the penguins are captured by Dave, they want to turn Private into a monster. Kowalski says Private "the cute one" and Skipper says "It's all the little guy's got!", Private become upset. Thus, Dave boost the ray and shoot Private. At the last moment, Private has successfully escaped with a paper clip. Thereafter, Private saves the North Wind from a death machine, Classified opts to go back to headquarters to get more equipment. Private attempts to persuade them to stay and fight immediately, because that's what Skipper would do. The North Wind leaves while Private stays to fight back. Private then tries to find a way to get through to his brothers. He starts with Skipper, doing a goofy face that always amuses him. Skipper's normal personality returns, and they get Kowalski and Rico to do the same. The penguins decide that to reverse the effects of the serum, they need something with ultimate cute power, and that would be Private. He straps himself to the laser and uses it on the penguins. The effects cause Private to be encased in chrysalis before he hatches again with moose antlers on his head. Skipper tells Private that he is the most valued member of the team. The rest of the penguins and the North Wind all see him as a hero. Relationships * Private and Skipper seem to have the closest relationship out of all the penguins. They have best brother relationship as well. Skipper helps Private become more and more experienced as he thinks of Private as naive and gullible so Private would die more easily than the others. Ever since, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico had decided to adopt Private as their little brother, Skipper treated Private differently, because he was a little bit younger then him and the others. But Skipper learns that Privates is a important member too. In the series, sometimes, apparently they have a kind father-son relationship. * While Private and Skipper have a father-son relationship, his with Kowalski like have the best brother relationship. Private looks up to Kowalski, he respectful his knowledge and look at him as a hero. Unlike the other penguins, Kowalski trusting more in Private and always help each other. They have learned how to read together. * Private and Rico have a good relationship, but Private also believes that Rico would betray his own team to get what he wants or to get a mission fulfilled. Thus, Rico may have exhibited some sort of selfish or disturbing behavior (which is often) for Private to fear him, but additionally Private count on Rico. *Private and Mort are very close friends and spends a lot of time together. Although being friends, they are also rivals on cuteness. * Private's Uncle Nigel is the only known member of Private's family, who appeared in the TV series in the episode, A Visit from Uncle Nigel. At the beginning, he behave like a gentlemen, but actually he is a English spy, who want Private help to defeat the Red Squirrel. * Barry is an adorable Poison Dart Frog - however his touch can cause total paralysis. He is a transfer from the Hoboken Zoo, and he uses his poisonous touch to terrify other animals, and boss them around into doing whatever he wants. All he has to do is lift one finger as a threat. He is not the "hugging type" but he became nicer after Private shows him affection through a hug. Later, Barry and Private become friends and playing checkers together. *According to "Operation Penguin" (video game), Private's father's name is Sam Fishy. However, Private's father never show up in TV series and movies and in the "Penguins of Madagascar" (movie) reveals how Private is actually orphan. Besides Private's Uncle Nigel is a British secret agent and Private have the british accent, it is possible that Sam an British secret agent too, like his brother. Sam's residence and status are unknow. Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:Animals Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Superheroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Inventors Category:In Love Category:Dreaded Category:Dimwits Category:Charismatic Category:Vigilante Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Sidekicks Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Teams Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Heroes